reversecardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Odinson
For other things called "Grindelwald," see Grindelwald (disambiguation). Thor Odinson was a hero of the Reverse Card Cinematic Universe until Iron Man's death. Following Stark's death, his revenge was complete and he became more of an anti-hero character. He left New Asgard under the rule of Will Smith, while he searched the Harry Potter dimension for the Resurrection Stone so that he could revive his people and his brother. There he adopted the Gellert Grindelwald persona. Later on, he had an affair with Lily Potter resulting in the birth of Harry Potter. Personality Thor is determined and ruthless. He would do anything in order to accomplish his goals. He was very arrogant until his banishment to Earth. If he fails on his quests, he is prone to spans of depression. Actors *Chris Hemsworth (manga) Background He is an Asgardian who is thousands of years old. He was born as the first son of Odin Borson and Frigga and was raised to be king from a young age. This, however, lead to a fierce rivalry with his brother, Loki Odinson, as both thought that they deserved to be the rightful king of Asgard. Thor Odinson Shortly before his coronation as king, Asgard was invaded by Frost Giants seeking to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Unbeknownst to him, these Frost Giants were purposefully let in by Loki to disrupt his coronation. Seeking retaliation, he decided to lead a party of his closest friends and brother to Jotunheim, the Frost Giant realm, in retaliation. His father was triggered and decided to banish him to Midgard (Earth) as punishment for his actions. There he regained his powers and returned to Asgard to defeat Loki, who was going to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim once and for all. However, in a suicide attempt, Loki jumped off the Bifrost Bridge and fell into the void. Loki was actually recovered by Thanos and tortured until he agreed to attack Earth in order to recover the Tesseract (Space Stone). This triggered the Battle of New York, where Stark and the other Avengers defeated Loki and the Human Centipede army gifted to him by Thanos. Loki was taken to Asgard to be imprisoned and the Tesseract was taken for safekeeping. Some time later, the Aether (Reality Stone) was discovered by Johnny Depp on Earth. Thor recovered Depp and took him to Asgard. Seeing the chance to destroy all of reality during the Convergence, the Dark Elves, invaded Asgard, killed Frigga, and kidnapped Depp. This left Thor with no choice but to free Loki so he could purse them to their home realm. In the ensuing fight, Thor recovered the Aether, but Loki was seemingly killed. Heartbroken, Thor gave it to the Collector in Knowhere for safe keeping. Years later, Thor returned to Asgard after killing the demon Surtur, only to discover that Odin was banished to Earth and was being impersonated by Loki. Taking Loki with him, Thor went to the Home for Mutants to recover Loki. Nevertheless, he was too late, as the Home had been destroyed by Deadpool, Thanos, and Firefist. After searching the Earth, he discovered Odin in Norway on a bench by a cliff. Odin told him that he had a secret sister and that they were all fucked before pulling an Oogway and dissolving himself. Hela, Thor's sister and the Goddess of Death, arrived and destroyed Thor's hammer causing the brothers to flee back to Asgard. After a brief adventure where they recovered Hulk, a Valkyrie named Will Smith, and a massive ship from Jeff Goldblum, they discovered Asgard in ruins from Hela's assault. Having no choice, Thor evacuated the people onto the ship, while telling Loki to trigger revive Surtur and trigger Ragnarok to defeat Surtur. Fleeing Asgard on the ship, Thor and Loki were suddenly attacked by Thanos. He murdered half the people before asking Loki for the Tesseract in exchange for Thor's life. Loki gave it up, revealing that he stole it during Asgard's destruction. Thanos only smiled before snapping Loki's neck like Superman had done to his dad so many years before. Thor vowed vengeance and created a great axe called Stormbreaker to kill the Titan. After the snap, he tracked Thanos to Titan and decapitated him. Afterwords, he founded New Asgard on Earth with his remaining people and became a professional Fortnite player with Will Smith. During this time, Stark traveled back in time to collect the Infinity Stones so that he could undo the snap and bring Thanos back to life so that he could murder him himself. Thanos caught on and followed Stark back to the present triggering the Battle of New Jersey. Thor and Smith's house was destroyed by Captain Marvel after she joined Thanos's forces mid battle. This lead the pair to join the fight. Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man were overpowered by Thanos before Thanos regained the Infinity Gauntlet. He attempted to snap Stark's forces out of existence, but Stark used the Reverse Card and murdered all of Thanos's people. After looting the Gauntlet from Thanos's corpse, Thor used it to open a portal to the Harry Potter dimension where he heard of a mythical stone that could revive his people. Before leaving, he named Will Smith king-regent of New Asgard. He gave him the Time Stone and told him to use "rewind time" if there were ever any problems. As he was about to go through the portal, he was ambushed by Captain Marvel and her army of SJWs. Marvel taunted him about his dead people and family, making him launch a beam of energy powerful enough to level a city at her. However, she pulled out the Selfie Stick at the last second and sent the beam back at Thor. This knocked the Sweat Stone, Yuge Stone, and Moan Stone out of his Gauntlet. Enraged at her dishonorable tactics, the Fat Acceptance Faction of the SJWs left her and joined Thor kicking off the SJW Civil War. This battle became known as the Skirmish at the Interdimensional Gate. After a long and bloody campaign, the two armies met one final time in Albany, New York. Before the fight, Thor used the Reality Stone to make Albany resemble the now-destroyed Asgard, as he knew that Captain Marvel did not know the real fate of Asgard and would want to humiliate him by destroying his home. Upon arrival, she used the Yuge Stone to taunt Thor by dubbing his homeland "Assgard." This lead to the battle being called the Battle of Assgard rather than the Battle of Albany. Thor did not take the bait this time. Being impatient at the result of her army, Danvers went into the heart of the city to face Thor herself. This was exactly what Thor wanted. Leaving an illusion sitting in the throne room Thor hid behind a pillar. As Danvers charged up her stones to destroy what she believed was him, Thor attacked from behind and used the Reality Stone to turn her into racist, homophobic, misogynistic, anti-semetic man. Unable to see Thor, and afraid she would soon do actions that went against everything she believed in, Captain Marvel took her life to avoid this fate. Thor took the Stones, Card, and Stick before turning her back to her natural form. Thor carried her corpse from the throne room and presented it before the remaining Feminist Faction loyalists. They surrendered to him, ending the Battle of Assgard and the SJW Civil War. Thor gave her a military funeral in her hometown before leaving to continue his quest. Gellert Grindelwald In the new dimension, Thor suffered short term memory loss. He believed that he had only travelled back in time rather than going to a new dimension. Here he learned that the "stone" he was looking for was actually three relics known as the Deathly Hallows. Soon after he encountered and slew a wizard called Gellert Grindelwald. Reminding him of his old friend Johnny Depp, Thor adopted Grindelwald's identity and set to conquer the Earth in the name of wizards in order to alter the timeline and prevent Loki from invading New York in the first place. Conveniently, upon searching Grindelwald's corpse, he found the first of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand. Soon after, he became sworn enemies with a figure from the real Grindelwald's past, Albus Dumbledore. Category:Movie Characters